1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle lever switch mainly mounted in the vicinity of a steering wheel of an automobile for use in operating a wiper, a turn signal lamp, and the like.
2. Background Art
An on-vehicle lever switch is mounted in the vicinity of a steering wheel of an automobile. When a driver operates the lever switch, an operation of a wiper is changed or a turn signal lamp blinks.
FIG. 7 is a sectional view of a conventional on-vehicle lever switch. Cylindrical lever main body 51 made of insulating resin has opening 51A in the longitudinal direction on the side wall thereof.
An end portion of columnar shaft portion 52A in the center of switch 52 that is inserted through shaft holder 51B of lever main body 51 is fixed by fixing ring 52B, and switch 52 is mounted on tip side 60 of lever main body 51. Operation knob 53 is fixed on the outer periphery of rotational operation switch 52, and rotationally movably mounted on the tip of lever main body 51. Operation knob 53 is made of cap-shaped insulating resin.
One end of lead wire 54 is disposed inside lever main body 51, and connected to switch 52. The other end of lead wire 54 is connected to connector 54A, and extends from foot side 70 of lever main body 51. Opening 51A is covered with cover 55 made of insulating resin. Both ends of cover 55 are attached to lever main body 51 with screws. Thus, on-vehicle lever switch 56 is configured.
The following is a description of how to assemble on-vehicle lever switch 56. Shaft portion 52A of switch 52 to which lead wire 54 is connected is inserted through shaft holder 51B from tip side 60 of lever main body 51, fixing ring 52B is inserted into an end portion of shaft portion 52A from opening 51A, and shaft portion 52A is fixed to shaft holder 51B. Next, operation knob 53 is rotationally movably fixed on the outer periphery of switch 52 mounted on the tip of lever main body 51. Lead wire 54 is inserted and housed in opening 51A, and connector 54A is allowed to extend from foot side 70 of lever main body 51.
Next, opening 51A is covered with cover 55, and both ends of cover 55 are fixed on lever main body 51 with screws. In the way as mentioned above, on-vehicle lever switch 56 is assembled.
On-vehicle lever switch 56 is mounted on a predetermined position of a switch unit main body (not shown), and connector 54A of lead wire 54 is connected to an electronic circuit (not shown) in the switch unit main body.
In the above-mentioned configuration, when a driver operates to rotate operation knob 53 on the tip of on-vehicle lever switch 56, electrical connection is carried out by switch 52, and a predetermined signal is output to a switch unit main body via lead wire 54. In this way, for example, an operation of a wiper is changed.
However, in on-vehicle lever switch 56, opening 51A, which is provided in order to fix switch 52 or to house lead wire 54, is covered with cover 55. Then, both ends of cover 55 are attached to lever main body 51 with screws, and accordingly it takes a long time to assemble on-vehicle lever switch 56.